


Mr. Baldwin-Webber

by Rkarena59



Category: Frizzies: Franco Baldwin and Elizabeth Webber General Hospital
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkarena59/pseuds/Rkarena59
Summary: Ficlet:  Franco is about to be remanded to Ferncliff





	Mr. Baldwin-Webber

He lay on his bunk crushing the blanket ball he had made a few days earlier. She had been devastated at the arraignment. When she turned away from him and into Drew's arms he had felt like his heart would shrivel up. He twisted his wedding ring. They had been so happy only hours before and then Jordan had shown up. "You idiot! Why did you plead guilty? Liz and Drew believed in you and now you've stabbed them both in the heart." He heard the clang of a door opening and looked up to see his father standing outside his cell.

"What the Hell have you done? I thought I knew you by now, but I guess I was mistaken. Clearly, you've been only pretending to have changed."

Franco looked forlornly at his dad. "I wasn't pretending. I have changed. I pleaded guilty because I had to. I can't explain but just believe me when I say I didn't want to, I had to."

"How can I believe anything you say? You told me you were innocent and yet you got up in that court today and said you committed all those crimes and now you want me to believe there was a reason but you can't tell me what it is?"

"Pop, I'm begging you. I know what I pleaded but I need you to believe when I say I didn't commit those crimes. You know I loved Kiki, I couldn't have killed her that way. I can't kill anyone anymore but I had to say I did."

Scott took a good look at his son. He wasn't acting as he had in court if anything, he looked like the weight of the world was crushing him. Something happened to make Franco change his plea but judging by Franco's total absence of bravado and the fact that his voice was filled with pain told him that Franco was telling him the truth. He remembered clearly when Franco heard that Kiki was dead. There was no way he could hide his pain that day. His son had been hit in the gut by that news. Franco couldn't have killed Kiki. He was sitting totally dejected and defeated on the edge of his cot. His head was dropped into hands. "Franco" His son looked up. "I don't know what happened or why you did what you did but I do believe that you didn't kill those people."

Franco looked up with hope suddenly in his eyes. "Oh God, thank you. Dad, I need your help. You have to get to Elizabeth. Tell her not to lose her faith in me. I can't lose that or I'll be lost. Please make her see there is more to all this."

Scott nodded, "I'll do my best. Franco, this is crazy and I'm not sure what you're doing but be careful this is going to get rough."

Franco walked up to the bars. "Dad, No one knows that better than me. Again, you don't know how much it means to me that you believe me. When you see Elizabeth, tell her I love her with all my heart and soul and I'm so sorry for hurting her."

Just then the guard came in. "It's time to go. This is only a stop-gap. Soon you'll be remanded to Pentonville."

Scott watched as his son was once again put in cuffs and led away. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He realized for maybe the first time just how much he really cared about Franco, he wasn't even sure when it happened but Franco had a place in his heart now and he would help him the only way he could right now. "Time to go find Elizabeth."


End file.
